sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Sponsors of the CSA
CSA member corporations fall into two distinct categories: voting sponsors and contributing sponsors. Voting sponsors are the most powerful and influential corporations in the Sector, if not the galaxy. Each one has a permanent seat on the CSA's Direx Board and receives the best discounts on Authority raw materials and services. To become a voting sponsor requires a significant investment in the Authority. The original voting sponsors each paid over fifty quadrillion credits worth of currency, equipment, facilities, stocks and bonds. Contributing sponsors are a secondary class of CSA member company. They don't receive the same privileged discounts as voting sponsors, but do enjoy preferential prices that make for a competitive advantage over non-CSA companies. These companies also do not have permanent representation on the Direx Board, limiting their participation in the Authority's decision-making process. Instead of permanent positions, a third of the board's seats are reserved for contributing sponsors and rotated amongst their representatives. This lower level of corporate sponsorship logically requires a smaller, though still significant, investment. Each of the Authority's original contributing sponsors bought their status with payments of over fifty trillion credits. Voting Sponsors Each voting sponsor has a permanent seat on the Direx Board. They are the most powerful and influential corporations in the Sector. * Arakyd Industries -- Best known for non-humanoid droids and battlefield systems, Arakyd has always sold its products without regard for political background, nevertheless many find it difficult to ignore that Arakyd's biggest customer is the Galactic Empire. * Arcon Multinode Agricorp -- A macro-farming and food processing concern, Arcon has major holdings throughout the Outer Rim and Corporate Sector and purchases a hefty percentage of agricultural products grown by independent farmers. * Ayelixe/Krongbing Textiles -- Specializing in fabrics and textile goods, A/KT is the ubiquitous supplier of uniforms to practically every military across the known galaxy and claims most of the consumer clothing market through a number of popular brand names. * Bank of the Core -- A major financial partner of the Authority and one of the top one hundred banks in the galaxy, Bank of the Core has a controlling interest in over three thousand banking institutions across the galaxy and mints most of the CSA's currency. * Chiewab Amalgamated Pharmeceuticals Company -- A medical, pharmaceutical and chemical conglomerate, Chiewab has a thriving business deriving new products from the alien environments of newly explored planets which they market through subsidiaries like Geentech Laboratories and Corellian Chemical Corp. * Consolidated Learning Systems -- Specializing in consumer electronics, Consolidated also supplies high-profile business and military computer systems. * [[Corellian Engineering Corporation|'Corellian Engineering Corporation']] -- CEC is known for making the fastest and most customizable starships in the galaxy. Headquartered on Corellia, this traditionally staunch supporter of the New Republic has shied away from dealings with the generally Imperial-aligned Corporate Sector. However, now that their home system has distanced itself from the Republic with a bid for independence, CEC is again poised to capitalize on their Authority membership. * Cybot Galactica -- A giant in the droid industry, famous for their 3P0 line of protocol droids, Cybot sucessfully markets a wide variety of droids all across the galaxy. * Duct Unlimited -- Manufacturing life support systems, heat exchangers, radiation negators and interior heating and cooling systems, Duct Unlimited supplies most of the major shipyards with starship components. * Dweomilis Advisory Foundation -- Dweomilis is a defense think tank, consulting on military projects for major weapons firms as well as for the CSA and Empire. * [[Industrial_Automaton|'Industrial Automaton']] -- Cybot's principal rival (and bitter enemy) in the droid market, Industrial Automaton is known for its high precision droids as well as its use of droid-assisted design and manufacturing processes. * The Karflo Corporation -- Interests in heavy mining, manufacturing, xenobiotechnology, and colonial exploration and research have made Karflo and its products a common presence on backwater planets and the fringes of civilized space. * Kroeskin Fabrications -- Known for constructing ceramisteel vehicle and starship hulls, Kroeskin has expanded into the bulk ores and mineral markets to ensure a steady supply of raw materials for its primary products. * Kuat Drive Yards -- Arguably the biggest name in starship manufacture, Kuat is the company behind the Imperial-class Star Destroyer, Nebulon-B frigate, and a host of other well-known ship designs. With most of their facilities located within Imperial space, it isn't suprising that most of their craft are sold directly to the New Order. * LeisureMech Enterprises -- LeisureMech deals in automated manufacture and processing systems. Their high-end droid design division is too small to be a threat to Cybot or Industrial Automaton, but is nevertheless a lucrative part of their business. * Lerrimore Contracting Co. -- Through a series of over 300 subsidiaries, Lerrimore supplies brand name household goods, appliances and furniture to residences in any number of galactic regions. * [[Merr-Sonn|'Merr-Sonn Mil/Sci']] -- Manufacturing all manner of weapons, armor, and military gear, Merr-Sonn is a dominant force in the arms industry, an original signatory of the Authority charter, and the primary weapons supplier to the CSA. From ship-based turbolasers to personal hold-out blasters, this megacorp produces some of the most common, most recognizable weapons in the galaxy. * Millenium Entertainments -- With interests in news agencies large and small including Galactic News Network and a small percentage of InterGalactic News, Millenium is a huge entertainment and information combine that also owns a holo studio and various independent sporting leagues. * Novaplex -- The company behind luxury hotels, resorts and apartment complexes throughout the Corporate Sector and other remote locales, Novaplex is a property management and development corporation. * Plexgrove Combine -- The other major banking interest in the Authority, Plexgrove has a reputation for sound investments and accomodating the needs of small-business owners and individuals. * Red Star Shipping Lines -- Red Star's freighters used to dominate the hyperspace lanes of the Core and Colony worlds. Recent times have seen a rise in independent shipping companies and a decline in Red Star's market share, but the company maintains profitability by controlling a strategically distributed network of transport hubs and refueling stations. * [[Rendili_StarDrive|'Rendili StarDrive']] -- One of the oldest shipyards still in existence, Rendili pioneered the Victory-class Star Destroyer and the famed Dreadnaught heavy cruiser. The reign of Palpatine proved to be a period of decline for the company with KDY acquiring much of its market share, but a number of lucrative CSA contracts and a series of new designs has revitalized the aging manufacturer. * Schaum, Yfarg, Welbig, Fabrico and Associates -- Schaum and Associates is a Twi'lekki advertising and public relations firm headquartered on Ryloth that represents large corporate clients. It is rumored that they are also involved in credit laundering for certain slavery rings operating on or around the Twi'leks' homeworld. * Sienar Fleet Systems -- The force behind the Empire's infamous TIE fighter, Sienar is still officially recognized by the Authority as an independent voting sponsor despite the Empire's 'persuading' the company to merge its production resources with KDY at Selene a few years after the death of Palpatine. * Starshipwrights and Aerospace Engineers Inc. -- Through lucrative franchising and quality custom starship modifications, this company has grown from small business to full-fledged megacorporation in just under three hundred years. * The Tagge Company -- Easily the most diversified megacorporation in the industrious galaxy, TaggeCo is involved in a wide variety of markets and industries through a number of subsidiaries including Tagge Mining, Mobquet Swoops and Speeders, Gowix Computers, and the Biscuit Baron restaurant chain. * Trigdale Metallurgy -- Dealing mostly in raw mineral processing and refinement, Trigdale is also known for its reactors and radioactive storage systems. * zZip Product Concepts Ltd. -- Deluxe speeders, custom droids, designer pharmeceuticals, space yachts and more, zZip, rather than concentrating on any particular industry, specializes in supplying the wealthy with all manner of luxury goods and recreational items. Contributing Sponsors There are over 100 contributing sponsors. Here is a list of notables: *'DefenStar Ltd.' -- A leading manufacturer in planetary shields and orbital weapons platforms, DefenStar has constructed well-known defense systems such as the customized interlocking shield system surrounding the Imperial Academy at Carida. *[[FineLine Spaceways|'FineLine Spaceways']] -- One of the rising trading companies to come to market after the Battle of Endor, FLS started small, but, after being acquired and subsidized by the CDU, has expanded their operations and become a lucrative shipping concern. *[[NovaCom_Cybertronics|'NovaCom Cybertronics']] -- Fundamentally a Caspian company, founded on Caspar two years after the Battle of Endor, NovaCom specializes in electronic equipment and armaments. NovaCom has several sales offices throughout the galaxy and has also diversified into offering products and services supporting other franchises including swoop-racing. *[[Starlight_Studios|'Starlight Studios']] -- With an ecclectic list of up and coming talents and a series of recent blockbuster holo-films, Starlight has made a name for itself as the hottest new studio in the galaxy's entertainment industry. *'Ubrikkian Transports' -- Ubrikkian is well-known in the speeder and repulsor vehicle market, and its high performance Phantom-Q model has earned it distinction amongst swoop racers. *'Vaufthau Processing Industries' -- Vaufthau is heavily invested in manufacturing interests and urban construction. Category:Corporate Sector Authority